Dirty Deed
by SlackerJ
Summary: Trigger Warning for Non-consensual sex/rape. Vincent Crabbe tries a small experiment after taking inspiration from Lockhart...
1. Chapter 1

The general consensus around Hogwarts was that Gilderoy Lockhart's time as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor had been a complete waste of time. However, those people hadn't been properly introduced to one Vincent Crabbe of Slytherin.

The teen had taken a great lesson away from Lockhart's term and had spent the better part of two years into being able to being able to enact his plan. This was mostly due to the fact that Crabbe needed that time to be able to wrap his head around the mechanics of the two spells involved. And because he'd needed to use a dictionary to be able to understand the long words involved.

But with the first days of his fifth year behind him he decided to experiment. He'd already picked out a victim – Ravenclaw first year "Loony" Luna Lovegood – and was preparing to strike. If the rumours around Slytherin were true, she was already turning into a pariah in her house due to her quirks, so if he failed then hopefully she wouldn't be believed. At least for long enough so that he could talk Malfoy or Snape into rendering assistance because he'd made an "honest mistake."

"Hello, Mister Goyle," greeted Luna as she noticed his presence.

Nothing for it now then as his attempt at remaining silent had failed, thought Goyle as an evil grin crossed his face. _"Imperius,"_ was all he said in reply as he jabbed his wand in her direction. He had put all his not-to-considerable will into the spell and was rewarded with the draining of emotion from Luna's face as the spell took hold.

A few hours later, a dishevelled Vincent gave the vacant classroom a once over for evidence before turning to the form of Luna. She was blankly and obediently doing up the last buttons of her shirt, the smell of sex still strong.

"I'd ask if you enjoyed that Loony, but I doubt you'll remember in a few minutes anyway," Crabbe commented in an amused tone. Hopefully he remembered how this next part went, as he'd only gotten it right recently and didn't really want to do anything _too_ harmful. Loony was a pureblood after all, even she weren't a good one.

Stepping towards the door to the classroom, he pulled out his wand again and pointed it at Luna. Once he'd gotten to the corridor, he jabbed his wand at her and uttered _'Obliviate'_ and screwing up his face in concentration.

Once he was sure he'd done the right thing he released the Imperius and silently closed the door as Luna blinked back into consciousness. A look of confusion crossed her face, "… What's going on?"


	2. Chapter 2

Crabbe continued to experiment over the next couple of months. Most of it was very opportunistic, catching the odd person outside of their towers at odd towers. It was only by pure chance that he'd managed to avoid getting caught and the Slytherin was well aware that his luck couldn't hold out for much longer.

Someone was going to put one and one together and figure something out.

What he needed was a plan and he needed one quickly.

Unfortunately, Vincent wasn't granted much in the way of natural intelligence. It was part of why he'd gravitated so hard towards Draco. He might not have been the most intelligent either, but he knew how to put a plan together. And how to sound smart about it.

What Vincent needed was some outside help.

Unfortunately he couldn't just go up to someone and be all 'hey, would you mind helping me plot to use dark magic to sleep with all the ladies in the castle and get away with it?' That would just end with a quick one-way trip to Azkaban for an extended stay (for the rest of his life undoubtedly).

He did, however, know someone who was a great planner and had a lot of intelligence behind them to boot. And what was better was that she was quite regularly alone at night in quiet and out of the way places in the castle. It was practically perfect. Or Prefect, if one was predisposed towards puns.

"Hey, Granger," he called.

"Wha-?" Came the beginning of the Gryffindor's response as Crabbe raised his wand in response. All he'd wanted to do was confirm it was her before he unleashed his spell. No use in getting the wrong person and having to go through the memory erasing unnecessarily.

Instead, before she could get her defences up, or a response off, he stabbed his wand in her direction, and uttered, _"Imperius!"_

It was a little more forceful than was his usual want, but he wasn't sure how much force would be needed to take control of the so-called 'smartest witch of her age'. As it was, he probably shouldn't have worried as he noticed the tell-tale sign of all emotion leaving her eyes.

Crabbe grinned mischievously as he approached his new tool. You apparently be the best thing since sliced bread and still be as susceptible to the imperius curse as anyone else.

"Here's what's going to happen, Granger," he declared firmly. The wording had been thought out and would hopefully work as intended. "You're going to finish your rounds, acting normal as you do so, but when you're finished you will come to the abandoned classroom down the east corridor on the third floor. Understand?"

"Yes," she replied in an airy tone. The intensity of Crabbe's curse had left her in a state of blissful euphoria.

"Good. Now go."

The appearance of emotion returned to Hermione's face as she frowned at the Slytherin. "You'd better get back to your house, Crabbe. Or I'm going to have to report you."

An hour later she was standing in the aforementioned classroom, awaiting further instructions.

It took Crabbe a few moments to realise she was even there, as he'd fallen asleep while waiting for her. It had been rather fortuitous that he'd woken up when he had and he was now grinning like a mad man.

"I'm glad you made it," he offered to his unresponsive servant. "Tell me, did you have any problems with my instructions?"

"No, Crabbe," she replied simply.

"Excellent," he declared. "Now, I have need of your brains and cunning. Here's what I want…"


	3. Chapter 3

It hadn't taken Crabbe to outline what he wanted Hermione to do. Be the brains behind a morally black organisation whose express purpose was to get him laid whenever he wanted without getting caught. To be fair, he hadn't mentioned that it would be easy, just simple. He tended to leave the stupidly complicated shit to Malfoy, Snape and Dumbledore. Hopefully the simplicity of his plan would ensure that it worked. Well, depending on how complicated the Gryffindor made the plan. So, when she announced that it would take a few days to devise something he may have gotten more than a little peeved.

The temptation to hit her in anger had been great, but she was just doing as she'd been told. As _he'd_ told her. So, with a few choice swear words and some grumbling he acquiesced to the request for time and left her with orders to return to her normal life, and develop a plan while not drawing attention to herself or to him. He just hoped that the spell would last long enough for Hermione to do her thing and not rat him out to the school. Just because Malfoy enjoyed Snape's protection, Crabbe was certain that he and Goyle were afforded such protection. Especially if it was a member of Dumbledore's precious trio bringing accusations against him.

Regardless, with a rather enjoyable stolen kiss from the Muggle-born witch they both returned to their respective lives… for the moment.

After four days, Crabbe was sweating bullets. Hermione was going about her normal life, hanging out with Potter and the red head, studying like man and giving no indication that she was planning anything. The upside was that if the spell had been broken, there were no signs of her having reported anything to anyone so that was a bonus. It wasn't until the morning of the fifth day, when everyone was sitting down to breakfast that he received the ordered message via owl post. Which was hella smart in all fairness and caused him to grin slightly. He had chosen wisely.

The message read: ' _Crabbe,_

 _As ordered, I have considered what you wish to do and tried to establish a plan to do so without getting caught. Unfortunately, with the presence of Dolores Umbridge present in the school and her desire to enforce her will over the student body I do not think this is an option._

 _Your servant,_

 _H._

Well, that was one way to deflate his good mood. Fucking Umbridge, he thought as he eyed the pink-adorned professors as she ate her breakfast. Of course the year that Hogwarts employed an overbearing wench was the year that he was finally able to enact his plans. The question was, if doing what he wanted was no long a thing he could do, then what was? He still had Hermione under his control, which was a huge deal. Hell, even if he couldn't use her to plan what he wanted, then he could find other uses for her that was for sure. Wolfing down the rest of his food, he departed the Great Hall.

"Granger, wait a moment," he demanded as he caught her alone between classes. It was a rare thing, but not unheard of for her to be away from her friends, but here she was. Just like him being away from Malfoy and Goyle, but after the humilitation on the train and the ongoing trial of his father, Vincent was taking some time away. Still, Hermione would have normally have moved on and not acknowledged him, but she stopped suddenly and turned to face him at his call. The curse was still in effect after all. It caused him to smile softly.

"What do you want, Crabbe?" She asked bluntly still acting like her normal self.

Stepping closer to her as students streamed passed. A few giving them both curious glances, but not stopping.

"I got your message. Tell me, when are you doing your next prefect patrol?"

"Tomorrow night," she replied curtly. "Not that it's any of your business."

He sighed. "Cut out the attitude, Granger. You should treat me with some respect. In fact…" There was a pause as Vincent took stock of the lacking students in this particular corridor. "You should give me a smile."

"My apologies, Crabbe. It's been a long day." Asked Hermione after her expression softened from mild annoyance into a pleasant smile. Her tone showed a bit more respect as ordered.

Crabbe's grin returned. "That's better, Granger. Once you're finished doing your rounds tomorrow, report to the third floor classroom we were in last time. I need to figure out what to do with you. I want you to keep pretending to be your normal self until then, but when you report to me I want you to drop the act. Understand?"

She nodded. "Of course, Crabbe. I'll see you then."

With that the Prefect made to leave, but Crabbe grabbed her arm. "Before you leave, give me a kiss," he ordered. She turned back and planted a quick kiss on Crabbe's lips. "Deeper," he demanded and she responded passionately for a few moments. "Better. Now go, and don't forget your instructions."

Hermione moved off, leaving a grinning Crabbe alone in the corridor. Life was good to him sometimes.

The next night he found himself in the third floor classroom waiting for Hermione to show up.

Like the last time, it was a long wait. Hogwarts was a large place and not always fun to navigate at night. Especially when you were searching for errant students with a tyrant like Umbridge breathing down your neck but the students were managing, and it was early days yet. There were some early problems showing, but it hadn't affected the Slytherins yet so Vincent was happy as he could be. And, as Hermione stepped into the room, he got that happier for seeing such a beauty under his control. It only took a few moments for her to be standing blankly in front of him, awaiting orders.

"Well, since my original plans are screwed, I guess we're going to have to go with a new plan. So here's what I want you to do…"


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione got through the first _meeting_ of what would eventually become Dumbledore's Army. She played the party of nervous revolutionary against the reign of Delores Umbridge over Defence Against the Dark Arts and the return of Voldemort. But inside she was happy and calm. Inside she was obedient and docile to the will of an unexpected master.

She had her orders – act like her normal self, take a lead in whatever shenanigans Potter would be involved in, and report back to Crabbe whenever she could. Thankfully this latter part had become incredibly easy. The unused classroom on the third floor had become a decent place to visit after Hermione's rounds as Prefect. It was a blissful time for her as she could drop the pretending and be what she truly was – an obedient slave, ready to obey the commands of her master. She hadn't been sure when she'd stopped mentally referring to Crabbe by his last name and started calling him 'master'. But it wasn't hard to guess at some of the reasoning. The mudblood had always had a desire for control, a desire that typically took the form of a thirst for knowledge and a submission to the rules. Being a slave was just a natural extension of this. A more _extreme_ extension some would say, and they were probably right. There may have also been a part of Hermione that was into this on a sexual level but she was politely ignoring that part of her mind for the moment.

Even as her master engaged her in some hanky panky during their out-of-the-way meetings. It was mostly heavy petting – kissing, groping and the like, with the occasional stripping thrown in. Her master wasn't entirely stupid and was attempting to avoid suspicion by not having the Prefect under his control showing up in Gryffindor tower with unexplained hickies, bruises and the like. But the desire to take her could still be seen in his eyes and there was possibly a time in the near future where his self-control would erode and master would give in. She was not sure how to feel about this particular form of obedience, but it would be a bridge to cross when they got to it. _If_ they got to it.

They were thoughts for later, considered Hermione as she slogged through the meeting. It was tedious, trying to sooth the egos of so many from different houses and years. There appeared to be no Slytherin's, unless you counted the fact that she was acting on behalf of one, but each of the other houses were represented by at least one person. It was a decent turn out for a rather ad hoc meeting and Hermione was surprised she'd managed to pull it off. Something to chalk to her recently found focus perhaps? Or a desire to find a way to supply her master with information on his potential enemies perhaps? Who could really know?

The meeting soon ended as quickly as it had begun and even the so called Golden Trio found themselves divided. And over a girl too, which Hermione would have found objectively amusing not too long ago. As it was it was all fuel for the information fire. Harry was still vaguely in love with the Ravenclaw Cho Chang, which could be useful, and the Gryffindor Ginny Weasley was still vaguely attracted to Harry. It was all good news for Hermione really and it was helping her to form something resembling a plan to manipulate Harry if her master wanted to fuck with him on a mental level. And besides, having more spies in different houses would be nice. More information and the like. And more servants for master to command, which was definitely an attractive prospect. Now, if there were only a way to broach the subject to master…

"… So, what yer saying is that we need to imperius people from different houses?" Asked the master as he slouched on one of the benches. It creaked ever so slightly from his weight as he leaned back against one of the desks, considering the proposition.

"Didn't you say that converting a bunch of people would get me into trouble or somethin'?" He asked finally.

Hermione, who was standing at a loose attention, nodded. "For your original plan, yes. No matter how careful you were or appropriate the plan, someone was bound to notice the holes in memory eventually. Especially in the current climate. But if you kept a small group under the imperius curse and established a routine so that everyone wasn't disappearing at once to share their information it would work."

Not needing to act a part, Hermione was allowed to fully embrace the effects of the curse. Even as Crabbe was crudely eliciting the plan from her, it was a blissful feeling. Ask and answer, a simple form of obedience. A small smile was forming and dissolving as she spoke, going somewhat unnoticed.

"How'd that work? Owl messages or somethin'?"

"No, that would be too ungainly. Apart from Slytherin, the houses get along rather well. It would be a matter of finding the right people, using the curse on them and establish a basic way for them to communicate with you."

There was a pause. "This sounds like it could get funny in a hurry," commented Crabbe dryly.

More pausing as Crabbe waited for a reply and Hermione waited for a question or an order. It was a blissful minute before the Slytherin caught on. "Right. Since you've given this a lotta thought, here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna keep actin' like your normal self, but I want to start executin' that plan how you described with you as the head. If you need any help recruiting from Slytherin, let me know if I can help, but I want all the info to go to you." He paused for a few moments as something struck him. "Also, keep an eye out at this club you're starting with Potter. Malfoy's siding with Umbridge and they're gonna wanna break it up at some point. I want you ta find the quick learners or ones that are going under the radar, 'cause they might make good spies or something. Turncoats to use to take 'em down or something. I dunno."

It was the best idea he'd had thus far, but it excited Hermione as it show'd he was learning.

"Anyway, Malfoy's been getting suspicious so I'd better get moving. So, you'd better send me a message somehow when you get some progress and who you've wrangled." Pulling himself to his feet, he pulled her into a kiss. "Count to two hundred then do as I've told you," he uttered finally and departed.

In the classroom, Hermione started counted, looking forward to the task ahead of her…


	5. Chapter 5

It was nearly a month before they were able to meet again. Hermione had been busy assisting in the formation of Dumbledore's Army alongside her friends, while Vincent had been busy as a member of Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad. Not that there was much to what he had to do. Keep the non-Slytherin houses in order and enforce those stupid bloody Decree's at their leisure. Even Filch was getting in on the act with some of what he termed the 'old punishments'.

But, deep down, it was these moments that Crabbe lived for these days. Having the so-called 'Smartest Witch of Her Age' at his beck and call. If the fake Mad-Eye Moody was to be believed, he could order Hermione to walk back to the Gryffindor tower, kill Potter and Weasel and then throw herself out of a window and she'd do it. With a smile on her face and a song on her lips. It was amazing what one little spell could do, really.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Granger?" He asked conversationally. While the Slytherin was aware they didn't have too much time, he was enjoying this. Taking her in.

"It has," she answered simply. Airly. Obediently.

"You almost sound like Loony like that." It was an amusing thought, given that the blonde Ravenclaw had been his first victim. Those were the days. He'd had such low goals then. To be fair, he had low goals now, but he'd moved up a couple of steps in the who he controlled market. Who wanted a loony when he had the big ol' brain?

"Well, report. Who have you managed to control?"

Crabbe swore that he saw a grin begin to form on Hermione's face as she began her recitation, "I have subjugated Marietta Edgecombe and Padma Patil of Ravenclaw, along with Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones of Hufflepuff to your cause, sir. In order to tap into Hogwart's gossip network, I also brought in Lavender Brown and to tap into Slytherin I have subjugated Daphne Greengrass."

He gave her a curious look. "How'd you manage Greengrass? And did you say you have Susan Bones under your control?"

"I share a class with Greengrass, sir. It wasn't hard to corner her after class and apply the Imperius curse to her. And yes, I did say Susan Bones."

A whistle of appreciation escaped his lips. "Well, I've give ya points for pickin' them, Granger. You managed to snag the niece of the Director of Magical Law Enforcement and the Princess of Slytherin."

Hermione shivered internally at the praise from her master. It pleased her immensely that she'd done well. "What'd you tell them to do? Report any juicy information to you without makin' anyone suspicious?"

There was a nod, "And to obey your instructions, sir. So long as it didn't break their cover." That got a raised eyebrow and an amused grin.

"Still thinking of me, Granger?"

"Always, sir," she declared.

"Good. I might pay Greengrass a visit when I have a free moment. It'd be nice to have a pleasant discussion with her that don't involve her insulting my smarts or anything." He grinned at her. "I'd say that that deserves a reward. Tell me, Granger, is there something that you've always wanted to do but have been too afraid to do?"

"Yes."

"What's that?"

"I want to lose my virginity."

"You're still a virgin?" He asked after a few moments of gawking at her. The surprise in his voice was almost palpable.

"Yes, sir."

"I thought you would've lost to Krum last year, when he was here for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I mean, he took you to the 'uge dance and everythin'."

Since there wasn't a question or command in that sentence, there was no response. Especially given that whatever part of Hermione that was still capable of independent thought was most definitely blushing at having revealed such a deep secret.

"Well then," started Crabbe with a grin, "as my present to you for such a good job, when you head back out into your 'normal life', I want you to find the person you're most attracted too, seduce them and, if possible, sleep with 'em. If that fails keep working your way down the list of people yer attracted too until you find someone. Got it?"

Hermione nodded.

"Right, well. Same instructions as always. Keep acting like your former self, keep organising the info that your people are bringing in and let me know if they come across anything interesting. Pump Bones for anything she might've heard from her Aunt. That might be interesting." He made to leave, turning briefly back to her before he departed, "good hunting."

With that he was gone and Hermione was left to collect herself before she returned to her 'normal life'. It took her a few minutes to organise the list of those she found attractive. Crabbe hadn't restricted her to any one gender, so there were a few females on the list. As names slide into place a naughty grin crossed her face.

This was definitely going to be one instruction she executed with all her gusto and enthusiasm.

There were a few students still milling about the Slytherin common room when Crabbe returned. He'd begged off to check up on the 'dirty Gryffindor firsties' that had been valiantly trying to defy the Decrees of late. It meant that Goyle and Malfoy hadn't bothered to wait up for him and were off doing he-didn't-care-what. Thankfully one of the fellow Snakes that were around was Daphne Greengrass.

The Princess of Slytherin, she was second only to Malfoy in influence in the House and probably the only reason why the house name wasn't mud right now. Unlike Draco she'd inherited some intelligence to go with her arrogance. But not enough to escape Granger's little trap.

Crabbe did his best to act casual as he moved over to her. "So, I hear you've been talking to Granger."

Why beat around the bush when getting to the point worked just as well? Besides, he wasn't talking loud enough for anyone else to hear. "So what if I have, tubby?"

"Well, you can cut the attitude out for a start," he murmured with a twinge of anger. Vincent had been spoiled by Hermione somewhat and it was showing.

"Not in public I won't," she replied formally. "Mistress Granger's orders."

Crabbe had to stop himself from snickering. "Mistress Granger, huh?"

"It is she who commands me and that demands respect, something that would do you well to remember."

That just increased Crabbe's snickering. "Right. Wouldn't want to disappoint the glorious Mistress Granger."

That just prompted the evil eye from Daphne, and after a few moments Crabbe held his hands up in mock surrender. "Apologies, milady, I shall speak ill no further." It was a phrase he'd heard Draco use occasionally when he needed to apologise in formal situations and thought it amusingly appropriate. "Regardless, you _will_ come with me to a private room where we can a more in depth discussion about our relationship going forward…"

Daphne nodded. "Whatever you say, dunce…"

And with that she followed the grinning henchman to a private room and proceeded to spend a few hours extracting some much desired revenge…

Meanwhile, Hermione was leveraging her control over Lavender Brown to extract some much needed advice on the seducing of boys. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it right…


	6. Chapter 6

While some would think that Vincent Crabbe was living the high life currently, you'd be slightly wrong. Yes, he was a founding member of the Inquisitorial Squad and able to use and happily abuse a sweeping number of powers under the eye of Professor Umbridge. Yes, he had at his beck and call a small cadre of spies and informants throughout Hogwarts under the direction of Hermione Granger. But if the former ever learned about the latter, he would be in a lot of trouble.

Hell, if Draco, and through him the Death Eater's, ever found out that he had one of the Golden Trio under his command and didn't say… Well, it'd be safe to say that there'd be a hell of a lot of pain in his future.

As it was, he wasn't as able to take advantage of Hermione and her services as Crabbe would've liked. His membership in the Inquisitorial Squad had him paling around with more members of Slytherin than he was used too. Where before it was easy for him to slip off in the middle of the night and met up with his imperiused slave after her patrols, the Squad were frequently pestering the prefects on patrol. Whether it was taking rule breakers off their hands, reserving punishments or simple just going on patrols with them.

Malfoy seemed to find particular amusement in this and had started turning annoying the prefects into a game, and especially his Hermione. It was something that Vincent couldn't change or do anything about arousing suspicion. Merlin's shorts, it had been because of Hermione's smarts that he'd sought to control her in the first place. It had taken him going through Daphne Greengrass, one of her spies, for him to get a status update – ' _Operations normal, awaiting further instruction – H._ '

Crabbe wasn't sure what kind of instruction to give. Outside of finding out where Dumbledore's Army was meeting, there wasn't much info that he'd need and if he knew that, how would he pass it along? If he offered that out of nowhere there'd be questions. It wasn't like he or Goyle were exactly the knowledgeable types. Or the thinking types.

It was part of why the both of them gravitated towards Malfoy. At least initially. After a while it became habit. And after a while they became part of Draco's social furniture. It wasn't too often you'd see any one of the three outside of the other two's presence. Kind of like the Golden Trio. Except they didn't have anyone with Hermione's brains or cunning. Sure, Draco had his moments, but he also kinda kept getting his ass kicked by the three Gryffindor's on a rather regular basis.

There was an ongoing betting pool in the Slytherin dorms as to when Draco would be humiliated next. It was something that he'd only found about due to a brief conversation with Greengrass. He may have slipped a few coins to her in order to place a bet on his behalf.

So, it came as an amusing surprise that Draco and Umbridge managed to successfully got someone to rat out the DA and lead a successful assault on one of their meetings. It was a rare victory for the Sytherin's, and one he would've felt better about if he'd known about it in advance. In retrospect, it was something he should've asked Hermione about through her spy network. You lived and learned apparently.

Still. It was hard to not just stare at Hermione as the group was interrogated about what they were up too. It was equally amusing to see Umbridge fail so hard. And as for Dumbledore, well. He had to agree with the Auror that the Professor certainly had a flare for the dramatic.

Their capture effectively dissolved the Army, at least for the moment, which was nice enough as it would mean that Hermione should be freer. At least in theory, as that was part of why she'd been unable to meet. Regardless, life carried on as normal. Or as normal as things could be under the leadership of Professor Umbridge as Headmistress of Hogwarts. Like that would last.

One didn't get as many titles and responsibilities like Dumbledore without picking up a cunning streak a mile wide. Especially when you considered he was the one person he-who-should-not-be-named feared. Or so went the legend anyway. Draco thought it was a load of crap, as did father. But neither went anywhere near each other as far as I knew, so who knew?

According to a note from Hermione a week later, not even the Trio knows where Dumbledore is at and are kinda leaderless right now and wondering what the heck's going on. Susan Bones is waiting to see if her Aunt'll share anything about the Auror side of things. The professor seems like Mister Malfoy though. All secrets and counter-secrets and counter-counter-secrets.

Makes me glad I'm just a 'glorified soldier' as Malfoy likes to call me, except that I come with a few extra bells and whistles these days. All I have to do is what I'm told and pray that my secrets keep being mine. I really should catch up with Hermione, as I do kinda miss seeing her in person. Daphne's nice and all, but she's no mind-controlled mud-blood, I guess.

It took another week of notes to figure that out. Amazing what you can achieve when you work out a system. And without magic neither, which was amazing. Just passing notes hand-to-hand and all that stuff.

And I don't think anyone suspected a thing. Except maybe a couple of the girls down table from me at breakfast one day, who may've seen me getting a note from Susan as she passed me while I sat down. I could've also been dreaming things.

Anyway, I finally get to see Hermione in the flesh for the first time in a long while. Well, privately anyway, 'cause I see her around all the time and everything. When she's being 'herself' and all that stuff. I do occasionally get curious about what's going through her head and all, whether she's thinking things or just about how to be herself.

"It's nice ta see you again," he commented as found himself in a familiar seat. The abandoned classroom didn't look like it had seen much use in the interim, except maybe as a make out spot during Umbridge's reign of terror. Not that Crabbe could blame people.

"And you, sir," came the Gryffindor's reply.

"Still no word on Dumbledore?"

"No. It is becoming a frustration for Harry. We are lost without the headmasters' guidance and it appears to be hitting him the hardest. Especially without DA lessons to focus him."

"Figured he would've taken up with Weasel or something to fuck out some of his frustrations."

Hermione shook her head. "He's still too focused on Cho and defeating Voldemort. His dreams aren't helping."

"Dreams? Explain."

And she did, about the whole situation regarding Harry's dream about Voldemort using Nagini to attack Arthur Weasley who was apparently guarding something in the Department of Mysteries. Which clicked with something he'd heard Draco saying about his father saying that there was something important in the DoM. So many mysteries, right?

"So, he can see he-who-shan't-be-named stuff, huh? That's a little freaky."

Hermione nodded. "Indeed."

"Well, keep an eye on that situation I guess. Let me know if he sees anymore, safely of course."

She nodded again. "Of course, sir."

"Any more luck in gettin' more people for the spy network?"

"No, sir. With Umbridge increasing her paranoia, I didn't want to chance things. I believe we have enough courage for what we need."

"I'll take yer word there. Anything else I should know?"

"Depends on what you wish to know, sir."

"Lost yer virginity yet?"

"No, sir."

"Huh. Figured you would've done that by now," he figured before a chuckle escaped his lips. "But you have been kinda busy 'n' all. Make it a priority if you can."

"Of course, sir." There was a pause, before, "sir?"

"Yeah?"

"Permission to flirt with you, sir?"

That was a bit flooring, and more than a little out of right field. "What?"

"Permission to flirt with you, sir," repeated the Witch.

"You want to flirt with _me_? Are you mad?"

"I do, and I don't believe so."

"What in the hell would you want to flirt with me?"

"Because I'm attracted to you, sir," she declared.

"You sure you ain't loony or somethin'?"

"I believe I already answered that question, sir."

"Why the hell would you be attracted to me for?"

"Because you are providing me with I need in my life, sir – order. Amidst a sea of chaos and disorder, I have clear objectives and something to work towards. It might not be something I would normally work towards, but it's something. And it's more than anyone else can say. And you have the bad boy thing going for you, which helps. And you're not as stupid as other peo…"

"Stop." And she did. Crabbe was going to need a few moments to process this as it wasn't where he'd expected this to go _at all_. He'd never in a million years thought that his control of Hermione would lead to this.

After a good couple of minutes, a sigh escaped his lips before Crabbe looked back at the Witch. "I don't think you'll be able to get away with flirtin' with me. To many people watchin' you 'n' all. But if you're a good girl, I might see my way to doing something with you."

Hermione practically glowed at that. Her momentary revelry was broken as Vincent kept going.

"However, why don't you get some practice in? I believe Lavender Brown gets around, so how about you get her to teach you what the boys love."

That did put a dampen on her feelings, but the glow was still there. Vincent just grinned wider. "Anyway, I should probably get moving. Things to do and trouble to avoid. Keep up the good work."

After a quick grope and a wink and he was gone. Hopefully their next meeting would be more… fruitful…


End file.
